heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-03-02 Furniture Shopping
Gloria still isn't up to running as she normally would in the morning, but she can time it as if she was. It was about twenty minutes after when she suspected Jocelyn would have finished her morning routine that the girl received a call from Glo asking to met met at a rather high end shopping center near Manhattan. When she gets there, the woman is leaning against the building by the main doors, where she told Jocelyn she'd be, holding two cups of coffee. Her outfit tonight is different from her typical leather and, well, leather. Instead, she wears a pair of low-rise jeans, a deep blue scoop neck sweater that's sleevless and belted with a think black belt, black boots over her jeans that reach her knees and a waist length black jacket. Gloria wasn't a big shopper and decided if she had to do it, she would do it with someone's company that she seemed to enjoy. Jocelyn fell into that category. She owed the girl. Big time. And she knew it. Jocelyn had to assure some people that she would be fine and was meeting Gloria and she wasn't going off on her own. Fortunatley, Jocelyn has a reasonably clean record early on, and it is Saturday. Plus she knew that Carol was swinging by for some sort of surprise later in the day. The teen had changed into her usual sweater, gloves, and jeans style of outfit and made her way out the door, throwing on her light blue jacket and a Detroit Tigers ballcap in the process. She caught a cab out of Salem to make her way to the entrance of the city, then took the subway to get to the right neighborhood. Then she used her phone's GPS thingamabobber (her very technical term) to tell her how to get to where Gloria said to meet her. So the girl makes it this fancy part of Manhattan. She'd actually been here once before, in what seemed like a whole lifetime ago. "Hey Gloria," Jocelyn says to the older woman as she arrives, offering her a casual wave. She takes note of the shopping area that they're in. Well, obviously the woman wanted to do a little shopping, so Jocelyn doesn't bother to state the obvious. There wasn't any point to that. "Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. I'm still learning how to properly navigate the subway, but I managed it without taking one that took me the wrong way for a change," she adds with a small grin. Gloria grins as she sees the girl coming towards her. One of the coffee's is immediately held out to her with a grin. "Not at all. I appreciate you agreeing to meet me. I hate shopping and figured good company would make it bearable. I owe you." She smirks and nods towards the line of shops. "I'm getting an apartment not too far from the manor and need furniture and such to go in it. Lunch and such, while we're out, is on me of course." It isn't like she doesn't have the money to handle it after all. "Who knows, maybe I'll go all girly and get a new outfit or, ya know, something." She gives the girl a wink as she pushes off the building. "How have you been?" is asked as she starts to make her way down the sidewalk, window shopping until something catches her eye. Taking the coffee, Jocelyn nods to Gloria. "Thanks," she says, taking the warm drink and taking a quick sip of it. She's not normally a huge coffee drinker, but she can handle the stuff comfortably. "Ahh. Well, I hope you didn't ask me down here to carry it to the place," she adds with a grin. She was NOT hauling all of Gloria's furniture to her apartment, thankyouverymuch, regardless of how much superstrength she could muster. And it might get some looks. "And don't worry about it. I've been trying to get out a bit more. I just need to be back by early afternoon. Carol has a 'surprise' for me". Which could mean just about anything, so who knows what that'll bring? "Furniture is probably a good plan. You have any particular style you like, or we just winging it?" she asks as she starts walking. "A new outfit wouldn't be a bad thing either. I mean, we're out, so it's only being efficient, right?" Yeah, there's the excuse! Efficiency! "I'm doing pretty well, all things considered. Training is going pretty decently. Not as quickly as I'd like, but these things take time. I didn't start out fifteen miles a day, so it's the same thing". She shrugs. "I think I'm starting to get to know some of the other students decently now. I'm getting past that whole 'new girl settling in' stage". Which was always awkward. "How about you? You holding up alright?" She know Gloria was hurt, but at the time she hadn't had medbay access, so she couldn't pop by and visit if Gloria was there. By the time she got access, Gloria, it seemed, hadn't been there. She's moving a little slow than she had previously but not by much and the stiffness isn't there anymore either. "Not too bad. Scott, uhm, Mister Summers.?.," she pauses and manages to make it sound like a question to make sure Jocelyn knows who she's talking about, "He did a really good job of taking care of me." She would have bled to death if it wasn't for him. "As for the furniture... Mmm... Winging it mostly. I have vague ideas. I want the furniture nice and plush and able to be sunk into but somewhat modern of have that 'one of a kind' feel to it. Ya know?" Because she's just a bit odd like that. The mention of efficiency causes the mercenary to chuckle softly and give a small shake of her head. "I suppose a new outfit or two couldn't hurt..." Especially if she's trying to attract someone's attention... "I know his first name. He's the one who recruited me from Detroit, actually," Jocelyn says. She usually calls him Mr. Summers now, but that's because he's a teacher. Technically. "Good thing he was there then. I should probably take a first aid class sometime this summer, it occurs to me". Given who she's hanging out with? Yeah. Probably on the to-do list. "Got it. Well, we'll see what they have then," she agrees as they walk along. "I'll admit I'm no expert, but I can tell you if something is ugly or not," she adds. Because furniture wasn't something she prioritized when she was growing up. "Hey, you're the one who suggested it, and a sidetrip isn't a bad idea". She could use a couple new outfits herself, if she could scrape the cash together out of her smallish bank account. "I'm very lucky he was there." There's a soft smile that touches Gloria's lips for a moment before it's covered with her coffee. "All things considered... Quite likely a very good idea." There's a gentle chuckle from Gloria. For several moments, she's silent before something in a window catches her attention. "That's quite a bedroom set..." She motions with her head towards the store. "Let's duck in here real quick..." She then nods her head. "I did suggest it, yes. And like you said, it'd be a good idea... We're already out..." A look is given to the girl. "Maybe we can make an entire morning of it. It would do us both some good to just unwind and pamper ourselves a little, hm? My treat. It's the very least I could do." Maybe Jocelyn picks up on that little smile. Maybe she doesn't. She doesn't actually comment, because Gloria didn't seem the type to share that stuff immediately. Jocelyn lets that slide while she takes a sip of her coffee, letting her thoughts wander a little. At the window, she nods as they step inside. "Well, let's see. The wood is pretty nice and shiny, and that's quite a bed. Are you looking to get one of those fancy memory foam type mattresses?" she asks. Some people really liked those, she knew. Jocelyn had never tried one, but she'd heard of them and seen a few here and there. "What size are you looking at for bedroom stuff? Bed size and stuff like that?" She didn't know how big of a bed Gloria was looking for, though she assumed she was, given her comment about the bedroom set being nice. There are at least some girls in her school who think that Jocelyn has already made a full morning of it, with her getting up early on a Saturday morning. Some thought her crazy. She just let it slide. She laughs. "Well, I'm not going to say no to that, if you're sure, though I don't think going shopping with you is that huge of a favor," she jokes. It was good to get out and look around a little bit. "Nothing smaller than a King. I'd prefer a California King but..." She gives her shoulders a shrug, running her hand along the wood and look at the rest of the furniture the bed frame comes with. "It's fun... Whimsical..." Not something one would think Gloria is interested in but it certainly has that 'one of a kind' look to it, doesn't it? There's a small laugh. "Shopping is always such a chore for me so... Consider it a thank you then for making the day enjoyable." Her attention is drawn away briefly as a salesman makes his way towards them. "Thank you but we've got this covered. I'll find you when we're ready." "It's a very nice wood, and I like the sort of wavey pattern to it". The teen taps the wood a couple times as she speaks. It was sturdy, which was not a bad thing at all. Nobody wanted a flimsy bedframe. It was relaxing, and a bed should be relaxing, in Jocelyn's mind. She didn't really need furniture so much, given where she was living, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate nice furniture. "Even the mirror has a bit to it". She looks down to make note of the model number information. "So this is our baseline for bedroom furniture. It has to be better than this or it's out of the running, I take it?" Jocelyn comments to the woman. The shopping comment gets a nod from Jocelyn, then she watches as the woman sends the salesman away. "Take this one room at a time then. Pick out the bedroom stuff, then move on to kitchen and dining stuff, or living room?" she suggests. "How big of a place are you getting?" she adds. "Absolutely." She really is rather fond of the bed. "We'll need one for in the guest room too." Gloria takes a moment to think. "Living room next... The condo is, about eighteen hundred square feet if I remember correctly. I lucked out. The contractor was still working on it and for an extra down payment, I got to pick my appliances and such." Her footsteps are slow as she begins perusing the store, looking at the various furniture offered. "Two bed, two bath, a loft and a spare room..." She should have written it all down really. Jocelyn did have the foresight to grab something to write with and a small notebook. The girl pulls it out of her pocket and starts writing that down. Being a student instills certain habits in you. "Got it. So, we looking for the living room to have a similar style?" If they were, then that would narrow the choices down considerably. Go for something with the same sort of feel to it, and that would make this trip a little bit easier and quicker, which may not be a bad thing. "Nice luck with the place, and sounds pretty good for a place not far from New York City," she adds. Condos that big were pricey, Jocelyn knew, in the city, but she didn't know exactly how much. "Well, the bath won't require too much effort," she points out with a smile. Really, most bathrooms came reasonably equipped. Unless they were really fancy bathrooms. "Any idea what the spare room is going to be for?" she asks as she browses some of the living room offerings. "What do you think of this?" she asks, pointing to a set of living room furniture labeled as "Fairmont Designs". "Yeah, I think so... There's a really nice fireplace in the living room so..." Gloria continues her browsing for a bit. "I really did. And it's priced reasonably well." Of course, she'll have to stay 'working' to keep it but... That's what people do, right? Ahem. The living room set that's pointed out is eyed for a moment before a smile spreads across Glo's face and she nods. "I really like that. It'd look phenomenal in front of the fire." Alright, so she might have a bit of a sense of style. She doesn't advertise it. It's ruin her reputation. "The loft I figure I'll turn into the entertainment and bar area. The spare room off the loft... I haven't the vaguest idea. Maybe an office or den type thing..." Then there's a small shake of her head. "The bathrooms are pretty well taken care of. Not even storage is needed." Jocelyn writes down the model information, and after a moment, writes down the information for the bedroom set, too. "Alright, so we've got that down. Do you have a television or whatnot for the entertainment and bar area, or will the television be in the living room?" As it would determine what types of stands they could get for the television, and the type of stuff they could put in there. "As for the office...". Joceylyn is thinking computers, books, that sort of thing. She starts browsing a little bit and points at one. "How about this? It's got the old style desk, but you've got the computer stuff you can put in the back if you want to do some of your work on the computer, too". She pauses. "And it's set up, it looks like, so you could put your computer down on the actual desk, too, and have it hidden away". Which was clever! That made sense to the teen. Maybe she had some stylistic sense as well, though it really didn't get a chance to come out much. When you didn't have a lot of money, however, you did get a chance to dream and think about what you'd buy with a lot of money! "The television and such would be in the loft area. And no, I don't have one yet. This is actually the first time I've ever settled enough to think of buying stuff like this." Gloria gives a small shrug of her shoulders. She looks over the desk and bookcase set before nodding her head. "That's really nice. And very intelligent. It'll save room on the desk for other things." Slowly, Glo is relaxing enough to actually begin to enjoy this it seems. "So... For the guest bedroom, I figured something different from the rest of the house... Just to kind of make it it's own little haven for those that stay... I saw a nice black and silver set over there," she points off to the set and grins. "And still unique enough to satisfy me." "In that case, get a stand that doesn't have a top to it maybe, so you can put it on top. Or you can pick that out later, after getting the TV. Or skip that part of it and go for the wall-mounting thing I've seen". It depends on what Gloria wants to do with that. "A lot of people are doing that. Leaves room for other stuff in the loft. You'd want to hit a Best Buy or something like that for things like that though," she suggests. "Though we could pick out the bar and if there's anything like a pool table or game table you want to add in there," she suggests. A nod is given at the guest bedroom set, and Jocelyn writes down the required numbers. She's good at this whole scribe thing when needed. It's just like taking notes! "So, what does that leave us with?" she asks. "The living room set... A dinette set and a small breakfast set... I already know what I want on the small deck..." Gloria looks around a moment before her eyes widen and she smirks a little. "What about that? Of course, the leopard print would need to go..." She points to a plush looking silver sectional with built in chaise lounge and accompanying chair. "A wall mount might be best... And I was considering a pool table, yeah. It's a game I rather enjoy..." She gives a small shrug before she blinks and lifts her head. "I haven't said it. For some reason, I assumed you knew, which is silly but... You're always welcome at the apartment. I understand the need to get away some times." "Well, we can find it without the leapord print," Jocelyn says. She makes some notes about it. "Pool is fun. I've played a few games of it. Get a table and I'll give you a playing opponent when I can swing by," Jocelyn says. She gives a nod. "Thanks. I figured you wouldn't mind if I swung by on occassion, but it's good to know for sure, too". She was a kid, and she knew adults didn't always want kids coming by, even if she didn't always act sixteen. "Is the place in Salem, or New York City proper?" It made for a reasonable question. In Salem, she didn't technically need a chaperone. The girl looks over at some of the dinette and breakfast sets. "I'll admit I'm not quite sure what to look for with these," she says after a moment. Really, to her, a table was a table, and it got covered with a tablecloth half the time anyway. "They all look pretty nice," she comments. Hey, she can't actually know which she'd like out of all the furniture types at her age! There's a soft chuckle from Gloria. "Maybe I can just shop online for the tables... I'm not too sure what I'm looking for there, either." There's a grin. "It's not too far from the manor. I promised Scott I'd always be on hand if needed." She looks around for a moment before humming to herself. "Well... I think, aside from the bar, that's it..." She smiles over at the girl. "That, me dear friend, makes it lunch time before we do the whole spa thing and then hit the clothing stores." Jocelyn arches her eyebrow a little bit. "Spa thing?" Jocelyn asks. She...had never been in a spa before. She really had no idea what to expect, but if Gloria wanted to, well, it seemed alright. "Right then. I've got all the model numbers down and the notes, so if you want to talk to a salesman, here's the information you'll need". The redhead tears the piece of paper out of the notebook and hands it to Gloria. Jocelyn had made note of the prices, in case Gloria cared, but she'd gotten the feeling that the woman didn't, from how she'd been handling the shopping. "That's good then, since I won't need to actually get a chaperone to come visit," Jocelyn comments with an amused shake of her head. "I'm still getting used to that, needing an older student or adult in order to head out into the city". Not that there weren't people who blatantly broke that rule. She just bent it when she needed to, mostly by asking the ones who she knew weren't going to require that they spend every second hovering over her shoulder (or rather at her side). The piece of paper is taken and a smile given. "You really are the best, Jocelyn." She begins making her way towards th salesman, still talking to the girl as she goes. "A chaperone, huh?" There's a sly look given to her companion. "When the time comes that you have to have one, you give me a call." The sentence is accompanied with a wink. "I'm sure we can work something out." She chuckles softly. Glo's never been a fan of rules like that. Seemed kind of assinine in her opinion but... whatever. "And yeah, spa... You know, the whole... manicure, pedicure, facial thing..." Odd, she doesn't /seems/ like someone who would care too much about such things. "Works for me," Jocelyn says with regards to the whole chaperone bit. Yeah, she didn't like the rule, but she figured there were plenty of kids who wouldn't be safe to have wandering around alone. Either for themselves or others. It just caused issues for her. "Right. Would you mind terribly if I passed on it and caught you on the next one for that? I appreciate it, but like I said, Carol is coming by later, and I'm pretty sure any work done on me today would be, how do I put it, completely wrecked by the time she finishes with me". Jocelyn was getting some extra tutoring from the woman in use of her powers and some other training, and she figured that all of the hard work done to clean her up wouldn't have a chance to set in. She also would hate to waste the money, despite the fact that Gloria had a pretty good, it appeared, income level. She did like the idea, that much was clear by the tone of her voice. It was just a matter of timing. "Not a problem at all." Gloria offers a smile before she nods her head. "You give me a call when you have the free time and we'll go out." She glances down at her watch and frowns slightly. "I should get going anyhow. I have a meeting with the contractor to pick out my shower and tub." She finishes dealing with the salesman and makes certain they know she'll call when she's ready to have it delivered. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs